Solid free-form fabrication (SFF) is a designation for a group of processes that produce three dimensional shapes from additive formation steps. SFF does not implement any part-specific tooling. Instead, a three dimensional component is often produced from a graphical representation devised using computer-aided modeling (CAM). This computer representation may be, for example, a layer-by-layer slicing of the component shape into consecutive two dimensional layers, which can then be fed to control equipment to fabricate the part. Alternatively, the manufacturing process may be user controlled instead of computer controlled. Generally speaking, a component may be manufactured using SFF by successively building feedstock layers representing successive cross-sectional component slices. Although there are numerous SFF systems that use different components and feedstock materials to build a component, SFF systems can be broadly described as having an automated platform/positioner for receiving and supporting the feedstock layers during the manufacturing process, a feedstock supplying apparatus that directs the feedstock material to a predetermined region to build the feedstock layers, and an energy source directed toward the predetermined region. The energy from the energy source modifies the feedstock in a layer-by-layer fashion in the predetermined region to thereby manufacture the component as the successive layers are built onto each other.
One recent implementation of SFF is generally referred to as ion fusion formation (IFF). With IFF, a torch such as a plasma, gas tungsten arc, plasma arc welding, or other torch with a variable orifice is incorporated in conjunction with a stock feeding mechanism to direct molten feedstock to a targeted surface such as a base substrate or an in-process structure of previously-deposited feedstock. A component is built using IFF by applying small amounts of molten material only where needed in a plurality of deposition steps, resulting in net-shape or near-net-shape parts without the use of machining, molds, or mandrels. The deposition steps are typically performed in a layer-by-layer fashion wherein slices are taken through a three dimensional electronic model by a computer program. A positioner then directs the molten feedstock across each layer at a prescribed thickness.
There are also several other SFF process that may be used to manufacture a component. Direct metal deposition, layer additive manufacturing processes, and selective laser sintering are just a few SFF processes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,456, discloses a selective laser sintering process that involves selectively depositing a material such as a laser-melted powdered material onto a substrate to form complex, net-shape objects. In operation, a powdered material feeder provides a uniform and continuous flow of a measured amount of powdered material to a delivery system. The delivery system directs the powdered material toward a deposition stage in a converging conical pattern, the apex of which intersects the focal plane produced by a laser in close proximity to the deposition stage. Consequently, a substantial portion of the powdered material melts and is deposited on the deposition stage surface. By causing the deposition stage to move relative to the melt zone, layers of molten powdered material are deposited. Initially, a layer is deposited directly on the deposition stage. Thereafter, subsequent layers are deposited on previous layers until the desired three-dimensional object is formed as a net-shape or near net-shape object. Other suitable SFF techniques include stereolithography processes in which a UV laser is used to selectively cure a liquid plastic resin.
When building a component using any SFF process, an increase in the workpiece temperature may cause the workpiece to oxidize. An uncontrolled increase in temperature may also cause an undesirable increase in the workpiece grain size. Deposits that are coated with oxides may have relatively low ductility and fatigue strength. In addition, excessive heat may cause large columnar grains. Small equiaxed grains usually have higher strength at lower temperature and are often more isotropic than large columnar grains.
Hence, there is a need for SFF processes such as IFF that include a mechanism for inducing high cooling rates after heated feedstock is deposited onto a targeted surface to form a workpiece. There is a further need for a mechanism that controls the cooling rates in order to optimize grain size and thereby improve the workpiece strength and ductility.